Shadow Council
The Shadow Council is a collection of orkish dark psykers, or warlocks, who are led by Gul'dan the Terrible. The Council was founded on the principles of the Burning Legion, and is the true leadership of the orkish people behind the scenes, using ork warlords such as Krolag, and later Blackhand as the military leadership. The Council is headquartered in ork-controlled Argos, a fortress with walls built around the Dark Portal of the Burning Legion, known as Khaz'gor. The Shadow Council was created when Gul'dan gathered many like-minded ork psykers who all sought power as he did. The ones with exceptional skill in the dark arts were elevated to the inner council, which is composed of barely a handful of the most powerful ork warlocks. Those who did not become part of the inner council became lesser warlocks who serve as acolytes, cultists, as well as commanding officers on the field of battle. The Shadow Council is extremely secretive and elusive. Little is known about what goes on within the walls of Khaz'gor. History Culture and known Members Though the Shadow Council is very secretive and well hidden, a few of its most notable members are known. Vorpil the Darkened - Considered to be one of the more violent of the warlocks, Vorpil is called the Darkened because he was the first to accept the demon-blood right after Gul'dan himself. He uses his once neutral magical powers now for only complete destruction, and obliterating his enemies with searing, dark fire. He will often be seen wearing a wolf mask on his head. Zon'ozz the Shaper - Zon'ozz is one of the most magically gifted of the warlocks, having been a legendary psyker and veteran of many wars prior, such as the Mythic Dawn War. Zon'ozz gladly accepted the demon-blood and all the powers that came with it, and became known as The Shaper because of his skill in manipulating matter and objects to do his bidding. His eyes are often burning with glowing black energy. Ner'zhul the Void-Seer - Ner'zhul is a gifted psyker, wise (for an ork) and one of the least bloodhtirsty of the entire council. Typically collected and brooding, Ner'zhul has been known as the Void-Seer because of his ability to see into different realms at will, his vast knowledge of the Void, and his ability to read and understand the minds of anyone he choses. His eyes glow red, and he is covered in bone fetishes and blue-glowing tatooss and runes. Yarrog Magick-Eater - Yarrog was once a fierce war-psyker, who would be on the front lines empowering his WAAAGH with bloodthirst. Brutal, and easily the most savage of the warlocks, Yarrog is now known as Magick-Eater because of his ability to literally devour magicks and life forces at will. He is often considered to have a lust for power that comes very close to Gul'dan's. He is adorned in fetishes, and wears a large animal's jawbone on his shoulder, and wears part of a goat skull on his face. Grim'tok the Spirit-Binder - Before he became a warlock, Grim'tok was well known for being able to join a magical consciousness to an object, animating it, and making it do his bidding. As a warlock, Grim'tok is notorious for ripping out the souls of unfortunate mortals, breaking them into his servitude, and projecting them into corpses, animating them as undead warriors known as Death Knights. These Knights are fiercely loyal to him. Grim'tok is one of the cruelest of the warlocks. He has a painted skull on his face, he is adorned in talismans, trinkets, and tattoos. His brain glows brightly with dark magics within his skull, and he has a single, glowing yellow eye. The other eye has been gouged out. Category:Factions Category:Villains